crashiebandicootfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuckoo for Coco's Stuff
Cuckoo for Coco's Stuff is the first episode of the first season of Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures!. The episode centres on Dr. Neo Cortex's attempts to retrieve his latest prototype after it is accidentally gifted to Coco. It notably features substantial changes from the one-off series pilot aired earlier in the year. Plot Synopsis It's Coco Bandicoot's eighth birthday, and all of her friends are there! Crash, Polar, Dr. Nitrus Brio, "Coco's Friend #1", "Coco's Friend #2" , and "Coco's Friend #3". (The friends are all voiced by Tara Charendoff). Polar gives Coco an ice cream cake. Crash gives Coco a hug. Friend #1 gives Coco a calendar. Friend #2 gives Coco a Plug and Play Toaster. Friend #3 gives Coco a pencil. Nitrus Brio gives Coco a working prototype for his newest invention, the Eggert Ray. Unfortunately, this was not deliberate, a fact Brio is trying to hide. The Eggert Ray has the power to mutate chickens while they are still in their eggs, but only when combined with a Crystal. It turns out Koala Kong is hiding in the bushes, with his legs sticking out of the back. He is spying on the party! No one sees Kong in the bushes, though. Kong takes little time to quietly escape, so he can inform his boss, Dr. Neo Cortex, of the dirt he uncovered on Brio. Upon arriving to Cortex Castle, Kong explains exactly what he saw. Needless to say, Cortex is displeased. He explains his frustration for Brio, as the two do not often see eye to eye. After rambling on the subject for a bit, Cortex summons Beaker Bill and Labby Larry into his office. When they arrive, Cortex explains that he needs them to perform the most dangerous mission yet. He sends them out to retrieve the Eggert Ray from Crash and Coco. Bill and Larry arrive at Crash and Coco's doorstep. They get on their knees and beg for the Eggert Ray. Coco refuses to give the gift back, even after the duo starts crying. An annoyed Crash ends up slamming the door in their faces. Defeated, Bill and Larry return to Cortex Castle with the horrible news. Cortex is obviously displeased by this. He calls his good friend N. Gin to his office so they can come up with ways to retrieve it, accompanied by this week's original song, "The Eggin' Boogaloo". The docs attempt to steal the machine during this song. Cortex tries to take it by hiding in the bushes and using a fishing rod. N. Gin tries to steal it by dressing up like Santa Claus so he can try to convince Coco he deserves a gift (only to get slapped). Cortex tries to take it by sneaking up on Crash in his blimp. It is obvious that they are upset by their failures. After the song, Cortex explains to his colleague that he wants to use his dark Master Crystal to turn the machine into the Evil Eggert Ray. N. Gin convinces his boss that he will come up with a more powerful weapon so they can steal it. The next day, N. Gin unveils his giant Robot Chicken weapon to Cortex. Cortex, who quickly announces how much he adores the contraption, tells N. Gin that he knows of only one man who could successfully operate it - the explosives expert Ripper Roo. Without missing a beat, Ripper Roo runs into the room. They have a discussion about the task at hand. Ripper Roo is obviously annoying Cortex in the process. Meanwhile, Crash and Coco are outside in the sunny skies, where they are having a picnic. They share some Wumpa Pie when they are interrupted by a rumble. Ripper Roo has arrived on the scene in the Robot Chicken. Coco, being the genius prom queen she is, pulls out the Eggert Ray. She explains that she spent some time tinkering with the gift, and was able to change its egg-based effects. When Coco prepares to defend herself with the Eggert Ray, Crash and Ripper Roo have a nice argument, full of little more than bad egg and chicken puns. Crash finds himself laughing at one of Ripper Roo's puns so hard that he ends up accidentally leaning onto the Robot Chicken. This ejects Ripper Roo. Coco quickly fires the Eggert Ray at Ripper Roo, which ends up trapping the maniac into an egg. Crash, exhausted from the fight, sits down on the egg, thinking it's a rock, and finishes up some Wumpa Pie. Ripper Roo encourages Crash to stay put, in hopes he will be hatched sooner. This prompts Nitrus Brio to beam in, only to personally apologize for causing them - Ripper Roo included - so much trouble. And to awkwardly tell the viewers at home to watch what they eat.